


Dance

by haruhi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NSFW ish, Stripper AU, ex highschool classmate, uh idk, unexpected reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhi/pseuds/haruhi
Summary: Arthur had an expected reunion with his highschool mate at work.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt

Arthur remember those dorky glasses anywhere. It had been 12 years but the man standing before him still looked as dashing as the night they danced under cheap party decoration and poor lighting in the school’s gym.

“Art! I haven’t seen you since prom! How are you?”

The suit the other wore was a beautiful off white one and he himself wore his brother’s black tux. Nearly every one of their peers teased them about when’s the wedding going to be. He wasn’t even sure he liked men back then! To make it worst, his dance partner had given him a peck on the cheeks just to spite the crowd. It was, by far, the most awkward moment he had to face.

Except, right now, he could think of a long list of reasons why their current situation tops what had happened all those years ago.

“Yes, well- I’ve been good. Fancy seeing you here tonight, Jones.”

It was an unexpected reunion. Really, the last place Arthur wanted to bump into any of his highschool mates(or anyone, honestly,) was at work; a little strip club downtown called ‘Greensleeves’, while clad in leather.

“Oh cut the formalities, I thought we were closer than that.”

Were they close? Arthur had no idea, he knew Jones as a junior from the student council. Sure Jones kept following him around like a lost puppy, they even had a fair share of bonding moments but none which Arthur remembered left a huge impact on their relationship.

The bespectacled man wore a smile on his face as he took one of Arthur’s hands into his own, pulling the lithe man down to sit on his thigh. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch- not yet, but something tells the Englishman Jones wouldn’t play by the rules tonight. Cold breeze tickles his exposed neck, erotic music played through the speakers in the lounge. It was your typical Friday night where rich young businessmen treat themselves to the company of strippers and booze. Arthur decides to make himself comfortable on the other man’s lap, slipping into his work facades.

Awkwardness aside, he is a professional, after all. “You look happy,” he purred into Jones’ ear, slim arms snaking themselves around his neck.

Jones responded by wrapping his arms around the dancer’s waist.

“I am. Even more so to see you here.”

“Excuse me, what-?”

“Yeah. I never really get to say it back then, but I’m glad I asked you to dance.”

“You  _dragged_ me away from my date!”

“I didn’t even think you’d have one!”

“I beg your pardon, I-”

“I’m glad,  _Mr. President_. I’ve been dying to dance with you again.”

Arthur didn’t even think he would remember him! How is he going to believe what he just hear? It felt almost too surreal when a hand grabbed his arse. It had been 12 goddamn years without even a single message between the two of them. 12 goddamn years of questioning his sexuality and the man that was the root his problem showed out out of nowhere as if it was to mock him.

“Tch. I’ll be doing the dancing here tonight,  _Alfred_. You better be ready to empty that wallet of yours.”

“Oh, sugar~ I’ve got a big bulge in my pocket, just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( He’s talking about his wallet )


End file.
